Integrity (Undertale Fan Fiction)
by sweetiegirl27
Summary: You know the story of our beloved Frisk, but you don't know the story of our blue soul, Integrity. Learn about the blue soul's journey through the underground!


**SPOILER**

Since the soul books are based off Undertale, there _will_ be spoilers to the game. Not major ones in this story, but major spoilers start in "Kindness" which is the third book. But all of these books have minor spoilers!

 **Chapter 1**

Terry's Withdraw

"Honestly, I believe you'll love this mountain." Terry said to her sister, Patty.

"I don't know, I've heard some stories…"

"Stories Smorlies! It's an AWESOME mountain. For Peat's sake, we live on the side of it. Come on!" Terry said and she pulled Patty over to their dad.

"Dad, can we travel up Mount Ebott? It's always so green up there!"

"Wow, Terry! And you're taking Patty, too? Finally some of your dad's _bravery_!" Terry's dad replied.

"Brav? Who are you talking to?" Terry's mother just walked in the room. "Oh hi sweeties!"

"Jussy, I was just talking to the girls, they want to go to the top of Mount Ebott to see the green view."

"Her, not me." Patty mumbled under her breath.

"Oh that's wonderful. And slightly dangerous also, but, if you girls think it's the right thing to do, go ahead."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad!" Terry said happily. She turned to Patty, "I'm bringing my ballet shoes and tutu." she whispered.

"Why?" Patty whispered in response.

"So I can get them messed up on the hike. Maybe if I get them all yucky, Mom won't make me do ballet!"

"You're not going to tell Mom?" Patty asked, then she snickered. "I thought you were the _honest_ one?"

Terry sighed, "Yes, I am honest, but I'm not _lying_ if I don't tell her, now am I?"

"Do I hear whispering?" Terry's brother, Percy, called.

"Urg, why do you have to be such an ear out?!"?!" Terry said with disliking in her voice.

"What'cha whispering about?" Percy asked, ignoring Terry's smirking.

"We're going to the top of Mount Ebott!" Terry told Percy. Percy was very smart, and he wanted to know everything _about_ everything. Pretty _persevere_ if you ask me.

"Woah-oh there, sissies!"

"Honestly, you gotta stop calling us that!"

" _Patience_ Terry, once we get older-"

"That mountain is said to be dangerous! Even though I might do some research up there some day, doesn't mean _you_ should risk your lives!"

"He's right" Patty said timidly. "We shouldn't waste our lives!

"Whatever, you don't have to go!" Terry responded.

" _WHAT!_ Why didn't you tell me that before! I would of dropped out by now if you'd told me that!" Patty said as she stomped away.

Percy continued back to the study room.

"Heesh." said a nearby voice. Terry turned, and there was Ness, her _kind,_ witty, brother that had a tenancy to eavesdrop. "You could've told her that."

"Whatever"

"Whatever? She's your _sister_ , you realize that, right?"

"Yeah, of corse I know she's my sister. I just… I just…"

"Don't like going alone?" Ness suggested.

"Yeah." Terry said with guilt.

"Hey that's fine, it just proves you care about her." Ness said. "Mmm. Sorry, but it's…" Ness looked at his watch. "8:26, time for my 'everytime I smell it' raspberry pie!" Ness said and walked away.

 _Urg_ , Terry thought, _only one more sibling to run into, and that's-_

"Woah, kid, watch where you're going!" Termy- Terry's youngest sibling, only a kid- said when Terry bumped into him.

"Yep, I knew it!"

"Knew what"

"That I was going to bump into you, well not bump, but-"

"Run into me?"

"Yeah"

Termy laughed. He was right beside the door, if he moved, Terry could just _get out_!

"So, where you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"The top of Mount Ebott." Terry responded, this time, without thinking. "You know, you're very rude for a nine year old."

"Thank you" Termy said proudly.

Terry sighed.

"You must be very determined to go up there. You must have a _really_ good reason, or you're just _too determined_." Termy said.

"I'm being honest with you, Termy, the top of Mount Ebott is one of the most beautiful beauties in the world!" Terry said.

"Sure" He said. "That just proves you're _filled with determination!"_ He said tauntingly as he marched off.

"Finally." Terry said to herself. "All siblings out of the way equals freedom!" Terry picked up her tutu and slipped on her ballet shoes. She ran out the door screaming, "Terry's withdraw!"

Finally, she was free.

 **Chapter 2**

The fall

There had always been a trail to the top of the mountain, but it was so untouched, that it looked like a newly paved driveway (even though it wasn't even paved.

To Terry's joy, her tutu had gotten torn away from the branches, and she had yet to attempt to retrieve them. Her ballet shoes were muddy with different stains; grass stains, mud ,and dirt stains. There were also leafs and twigs in them, Terry didn't mind though, she was just too excited to see the green grasses and the red and yellow leafs.

At last, the path got twisty and rocky, a sign that Terry was almost at the top of the mountain. When she finally got there, she gasped.

"This is the worst view ever! Honestly mountain!" She said. Yes, she did see the green grasses and the red and yellow leafs, but there was a huge gaping hill in the middle of the mountain top.

Terry peered down. There was a single strand of sunlight shining on a certain spot. She couldn't see detail, but the halo made it look like someone had been there before. The hole didn't look that far down, and Terry wondered if she'd survive if she jumped. Thinking this, Terry decided it would be best if she headed home.

As she turned to leave, she saw a 12 year old girl running up the trail. When she got closer, Terry saw she had ribbons in her hair. Terry recognized the ribbons, though they were faded, that girl was definitely was her own sister, Patty.

"Patty?" Terry called. "Why are you here?"

Patty was obviously very tired, as she was huffing and puffing to catch her breath, she didn't run very much.

"Ness told me you didn't want to go without me, and I didn't want you getting hurt or-" Patty stopped in mid-step when she saw the unnatural hole.

"Woah!" She said "Are you planning on jumping down there?" Patty suggested.

"What? NO! I don't plan on committing suicide today." Terry responded hastily.

"Well, actually it looks survivable from here." Patty said.

"Well, as Percy always says, 'Perspective isn't always correct!"

Patty sighed. "So, do you like the view here? That _is_ why you came here."

"Eh, the big hole in the middle sure is a shortcoming, but I like the _real_ part of it."

"It's _all_ real"

"Whatever"

There was a long pause as the two girls constructed their next line.

"Is there a puddle or river or something, I need to wash my ribbons. I'll stay here and be patient while you look." Patty said with a patient smile on her face.

"There's one down south." Terry said, though Patty was only two years younger than she, Terry still knew the mountain a hundred times better than Patty did.

"Ok, I'll be back, do what you may. But you know I'm patient, and these ribbons take a while to wash, so." Patty said as she walked south.

Terry looked around, the view _was_ disappointing, but she was happy to see what she wanted. She took her tutu off of her blue striped shirt, maybe she could wash it, too, since she suddenly felt guilty for trying to exclude ballet.

She started heading south, when a certain rock caught her eyes. It was a dark blue rock. That rock and that rock only had just dramatically inclined her feelings for the view. She reached down for the pebble when she heard a crack.

 _Must be Patty coming back,_ she thought, but right when she thought it, the ground below her feat broke and flung her down into the mess of a hole below.

She screamed, and screamed as loud as she could, maybe someone could save her.

But nobody came.

"Terry?" She heard Patty yelled.

Terry saw her sister peer down the hole, just as she did a few minutes ago, but instead of feeling joy, she felt fear. She, _Terry_ , will be gone. This will be the end of Terry's life.

"TERRY!"

 **Patty Preview**

 **Get a glimpse of Patty's perspective.**

Patty hummed as she washed her hair ribbons, she is and will always be patient. Patty was disappointed the fad in her ribbons wouldn't wash out. Those were her special ribbons, no one but herself knew what they meant to her.

Out of nowhere, Patty heard a squeal of delight. She smiled, Terry must of found something she wants to do.

But at that moment, she heard a loud crack. That was a sign that she should return, she hastily tied the ribbon around her wrist and ran, she didn't run very much, but her sister could be in danger.

"Terry?" She hollered, if Terry was conscious, she would respond. Patty panicked when she heard no response.

Patty looked down the hole frantically, and saw her own sister, falling, but it seemed in slow motion.

"TERRY!" Patty screamed.

Her, _Terry_ , will be gone. This will be the end of Terry's life.

Patty turned away, she didn't care if Terry survived or not, she didn't want to see her sister hurt.

She doesn't want her see Terry hurt, her hurt, or anyone hurt.

 **Chapter 3**

Your Best Friend

Darkness, more darkness. Terry opens her eyes. Is she in heaven? Did she actually survive that fall? She looked up, she saw Patty sitting down, looking away from the hole. Soon Patty stood up, and… Terry couldn't understand what happened next, but Patty kissed her ribbon, cut it in half with a stick, and threw it down the hole.

Terry felt really sorry for Patty. She knew Patty wouldn't be able to see her hurt, no matter the condition. She picked up the ribbon, debating wether to put it in her pocket or wear it. She decided to put it in her pocket, she didn't want to lose it. _Ever_.

Though Terry knew how injured she was, she knew she had to be honest with herself. She _was_ curious about this place. The flowers she fell on were not planted, but merely laid there. Around the flowers were tiles of unnatural stone, man-made, for sure.

She decided to _really_ open her eyes now. Her lip was bleeding, and her head hurt, but she was surprised that those were the only injuries.

She stood up. There was a hallway ahead of her. Now she was even more curious. She walked down the dark, stoney hallway. She was filled with _integrity_. She found a big dark door, made out of the same stone that was on the ground, but it looked darker. Terry assumed it was painted black.

She walked inside.

"Howdy."

The sudden sound startled Terry, as it was high-pitched and kid-like. She looked around, expecting to see a little child somewhere, but all she saw was a flower.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

Terry realized that the flower was the one talking to her. She suddenly felt uptight. How could the flower be talking to her? It's a flower! Flowers can't talk, can they?

"You're new to the Underground, aren't ya?"

The Underground, huh. That's what this place is called.

"Yeah, I'm Terry."

"Do you want me to teach you how things work around here?" Flowey asked Terry.

"I guess. You seem nice."

He is a cute little flower, what could go wrong?

"Alrighty! Here we go!"

"This is your soul, the very cumulation of your being. You're soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV." Flowey explained.

"What's LV?"

"What does LV stand for you ask? It stands for LOVE. LOVE, is also an acronym, LOVE stands for Level of Violence. The more you kill, the stronger you get, but also the worse we monsters down here think of you. And we want everyone to be our friend right?"

"Wait, so _monsters_ live down here?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll be your best friend and guide you through the catacombs."

And with that, Flowey shrunk into the ground and left Terry on her own.

Terry assumed she was supposed to go threw the door ahead, but she wanted to go _backwards_. She doesn't want to have seen the rock. She doesn't want to have sent Patty to the river. She, Terry, _was_ gone forever, from her family's point of view.

 **Chapter 4**

The Fight

Regrettably, Terry walked through the door. Instantly, the environment changed from a black room to an outside...room? It was not snowing, there was not even a sky, yet there was snow everywhere.

Terry was shivering, it was cold here.

Suddenly, Flowey popped out of the ground. "Howdy." He said. "What took you so long?"

"I was regretting my past decisions." Terry replied honestly. I was hard to lie anytime Terry tried.

Flowey continued. "It's always private at this part of Snowdin, we can have a private fight, just to practice."

To Terry, that sounded horrible. She had never fought before, and her best weapon was probably her ballet shoes.

"Now, you have a choice, you can fight, or you can try to be nice. Be warned, not all monsters have heart, and you can't have mercy on all of them. But please, for the sake of my fellows, spare as many as you can."

Terry understood that. She never had liked to fight. Her brothers had always had play weapons, but are forbidden to touch each other with them.

"Now," Flowey pulled a white pellet from thin air. "This is a bullet, never touch them, you will get hurt." Flowey pulled out lots of bullets. "Try dodging these. I need to know your soul mode, you _are_ only the second human, and the first with the prince gone."

But Terry had so many questions. "Um, Mr. Flowey, can I ask questions?"

"I guess since you just did." Flowey responded.

"How is the prince gone? What is a soul mode? Who was the first human?"

"Sorry," Flowey said, "but we need to focus, I will answer the one about soul modes, however. Every human has a different soul mode. Chara's was non-gravitational, but you may have a different one."

"Who's Chara." Terry asked, trying to sound polite.

"The first human, but we really need to stay focused! Now try dodging the bullets." Flowey said as he flung the bullets at Terry.

It was easy for Terry, she jumped up and down, ran left and right, easy.

"Ok, you actually have a _normal_ soul mode." Flowey said, trying to recall something. "Gravitational. Totally affected by gravity when dodging."

"Some people aren't?"

"Some people are amazing."

"And I'm not?"

"No, not really."

There was a long pause, since they have just talked within a break of a split second, they needed to catch their breath.

"Ok, you're free to explore now. But before you go." Flowey stopped. "I can save and load for you. No human can do that, unless they have oodles amounts of determination, and I don't want you dying." Flowey said before shrinking into the terraria below.

Terry explored, not very long, though. A short, stubby skeleton had blocked her way. He looked tired, like he had just woken up from a 2 hour sleep.

"Halt." He said sleepily.

"Hi, you look tired, maybe you should get some rest." Terry said, it was hard to be polite to a skeleton, but at least she was being honest.

"Not when there's a human round and about." He replied. Still sounding very tired.

Terry remembered what Flowey had said, not everyone down here is good. They won't all think she's harmless.

"Oh! I'm not hurting _anyone_." She said. _But that could be a lie_ , she thought.

"Eh, well, kid. I know that flower's been talking to you. Let's see what happens if I _attempt_ to kill you." He replied.

Bones sprung from the ground.

Terry could hear Flowey's voice in the distance, "Oops! I forgot to tell you every monster has different attacks." Flowey's voice sounded guilty, and Terry was certain it was a mistake, but still, she felt mad at Flowey.

She dodged the bones, getting hit by one, but it only cost her 1HP. It seemed this guy wasn't really trying.

"Your turn." The skeleton said.

"Urg." Flowey said, "Forgot about this, too. This is where you have an option to act or fight!"

Terry decided to act. She hesitated for a moment, then said something truthful.

"That's a really nice sweater, blue's my favorite color. I wish Mom bought me a sweater like that."

The skeleton looked at his sweater. He looked as if he was trying to decide if she was lying or not.

"One more experiment." He said.

More bones. These came differently, from the top, the bottom, from left and right. Still, all dodged.

"I have a tutu, I could trade you my tutu for the sweater." Terry said, though she doubted the skeleton would take it, it would still be an amazing trade.

"Ok." The skeleton said, and Terry gave him the tutu, but he gave it back. "I guess you are honest." He said.

"AHA!"

Flowey popped up, "Thanks, Trashbag! Here's the 20 gold I promised you. Feel free to hang with us." Flowey said.

"Maybe later. But hey, kid, I'm Sans, I'll see you later." San's said as he ran into the world ahead.

"Well." Flowey said to Terry. "Your Integrity! Congratulations!" Flowey said, and he, too, disappeared.

 **Chapter 5**

The Skelebros

Terry wandered around Snowdin. She really wanted to see Sans again. He seemed nice.

She came across a nice little store with an inn connected to it. _It would be nice to get some sleep_ , Terry thought as she wandered into the inn.

"Welcome," A kind voice greeted her. She was a bunny-like creature. Her ears were all popped up like she heard something, but they looked like they were always like that. "I am Glindia, and I-"

She paused, stunned. She just opened her eyes, to see that there was a human walking into her inn.

"Oh." She said. "Sans told me you might be coming, but I didn't think...Well, forget that, here's your room key.

"I don't have to pay for it?" Asked Terry. She was very confused. Every inn she had ever stayed at charged for the room key.

"No, it would be eighty gold but-"

"I have eighty gold. I don't mind paying it." Terry butted in.

"No, it's fine!" Glindia said kindly.

"You're right, it is a fine, and I don't mind paying it." Terry responded, she was started to get annoyed.

"Ok." Glindia said, taking the gold regrettably.

Terry fell asleep soundly, with the inn so underpopulated, she couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts.

She woke up later, looking out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of the time. Right when she did it, however, she realized that she couldn't see the sun from here, they were underground.

This thought made her unsettled. She thought about her family, and how worried they probably were now. She would assume that Patty told her parents the whole thing, and then patiently waiting for her parents to tell everyone else.

She was about to walk out of the inn, but Glindia stopped her.

"Here's your gold back." She said.

"I _don't_ want it back!" Terry responded.

"Oh." Glindia said.

"I paid it to stay here, and I don't want it back!" Terry said and she slammed the door to the inn.

She struggled through the snow. She came across a house filtered with red and green Christmas lights, did Christmas even exist here?

"Hello, human!" A nice confident voice greeted her. "Sans told me you'd be coming." He said. "I am Papyrus! The almost popular skeleton!" He said.

"Hi." Terry said. "I'm Terry, i'm new here."

"HAHA! I knew it!" Papyrus said.

"Ok…" Said Terry.

"Whatcha doing here, Papyrus?" Sans said, as he slowly approached the house. "Oh, hey kid. This is our house, festive, isn't it?" Sans said.

"Do you celebrate Christmas here?" Terry asked. She hasn't seen Christmas lights since, well, last Christmas. She was excited to think of such a fun holiday in such a weird place.

"What?" Sans replied. "Christ-mas?"

"OMG!" Terry said .

"Woah! Kid! Are you alright, what's wrong!" Sans yelled worriedly.

"You!" Screamed Terry. "How can you _not_ celebrate the _best_ holiday _ever_!"

Sans looked annoyed. "Oh, so that's what." He said.

"Sorry." said Terry. "I just, well, never meant someone who doesn't ,well, forget it."

"Sorry, kid. That was my fault. I know you'd like to stay here, but, you have another job."

"You realize I'm only 12, right? I can't have a job, yet." Terry responded, she was confused. She had never had a job and didn't think she ever would.

"Well, lucky for you, down here, age don't matter." Sans said.

Sans explained that Asgore, the king, was depressed. His son had just died trying to save another human, the first one. But the king was raged, also. The humans of the overworld had killed the prince, and there was a price to pay.

He explained that Asgore was going to try to collect the soul of every human that fell down here, until they had seven. They could break the barrier that kept them all underground with just one soul, but Asgore wants seven to become a GOD! He could break the barrier, send monsters free, then get revenge on the humans.

"So what do _I_ do?" asked Terry, she was still very confused. What could she possibly do to stop a human-killing maniac?

"Well, Asgore hired Undyen to start a guard to collect the souls of the humans. You'd have to get passed her to get anywhere near the king, but she's a toughy. You'd-"

"I have _no_ idea what you guys are talking about!" Papyrus said.

"Sorry, Paps, we _froggit_ about you alot." Sans said, then he turned to Terry. "Sorry, kid, I'm a _punny_ guy."

"SANS!" screamed Papyrus. He obviously did not like puns.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go on the run." said Sans with a wink. He ran, with Papyrus chasing after him.

"SANS!" Papyrus said running into the distance.

Terry still didn't know what to do.

 **Chapter 6**

Undyne's appearance

Terry stayed another night at the inn, for free this time. She didn't want to stay more than that, because Sans might think she was trying to disobey him, and Terry wouldn't know what would happen then.

She walked to the Skelebro's house. She kindly knocked on the door and waited. Papyrus answered the door.

"Hello human!" He said. "Sans will be at the door in a second.

"How did you know I wanted Sans?" Terry said.

"Oh, he told me you'd-oh! Here he is!"

Sans walked into the snow ahead. "Hey kid" He said. "Ready to go?"

"Ye-wait, what!" Terry said. "You never told me _you_ were coming!"

"Well, do you want protection or not?"

Terry knew she had to respond honestly. She _didn't_ want any help, she thought she was strong enough to do this herself.

"Uh…" Terry was unsure if she should tell Sans or not. But she wanted to be honest.

"No." She said. "I want to do it all myself, and if I die, that's my fault."

"Ok, kid." Sans said with some sarcasm in his voice. Then he winked. "Call for me if you need protection."

Terry nodded and headed along.

Some unknown time later, the scenery changed, it seemed like there was a border changing temperatures, and the snow had melted and exposed a blue shade on the ground.

Terry also came across a star like object it was glowing yellow.

"Howdy." Flowey had just popped out of the ground. "This is a save orb, only you and I can see it. I generated it for you. If you even need to save, touch it and I'll save for you!" He said.

"Thanks." Terry said, though she had no idea why she'd need to save.

Terry also found a flower. A blue one, a kind of metallic texture. The flower kept saying. "It's a beautiful day out, Chara!"

Terry recognized the name. It was the first human, but who could be saying this?

She touched the yellow orb from earlier. A voice sprung into her head, " _The echo flowers might be telling the truth, and it fills you with integrity._ "

Then Flowey sprang out of the earth. "Do you wish to save, Terry?"

Terry wondered how he knew her name, she didn't remember telling him.

"I guess." She said.

This place was peaceful, little flowers to use as a bridge, monsters who spared easily, and also a huge waterfall with rocks pouring down.

"Hmm." Thought Terry out loud. "This _is_ a perfect place to wash my tutu."

But the waterfall was rough, and Terry wanted a nice calm place to wash her tutu.

Sadly, she thought about Patty, when she washed her ribbons in the river. Terry pulled out the ribbon her sister had thrown down, when what seemed to be forever-ago.

She walked up the river. She found this very hard to do. The river was running down very quickly. Finally, thought, she made it to a little private room where she could wash her tutu.

It was a big room. There was nothing in there, though. It was the perfect place to wash her tutu.

When she looked at her tutu again, she felt embarrassed, she had worn the dirty tutu throughout the whole journey, meaning Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, and even Glindia had seen her in the disgusting tutu.

Right before she put her tutu in the waterfall, she heard a rustle in the grass ahead. She sat upright.

 _Maybe it's just Sans,_ Terry thought. She hoped it was just Sans. Suddenly a creature in armor came up behind Terry. She was holding a spear and was ready to strike. Terry decided it was best to RUN!

Terry ran as fast as she could. She felt sorry for leaving her tutu there, but at least she'd survive...hopefully.

 **Chapter 7**

An Ending

Terry kept running, she felt like she couldn't stop, she didn't know who was chasing her. But for some reason, she thought is was Undyne, who Sans had told her about.

She ran as fast as she could. Now, Undyne was throwing spears strait at Terry. She was trying to dodge everything flung at her, since Undyne ran out of spears.

A red string came flinging at Terry, and for the third time since she had fallen, she thought of Patty and her family. She slowed to these thoughts, but she still ran the fastest she could.

Terry came across a huge patch of grass, she hid behind it.

Undyne looked around, looking for Terry, but she started walking back where they came.

Terry thought it was okay to move now.

It was not.

Undyne must have great hearing; when Terry lifted her right leg, Undyne sharply turned and started running after Terry again.

Now Terry was really frighted. How could she hide if she couldn't move from that spot.

"SANS!" She called out. _Now_ she needing protection.

Terry came across a wooden structure and saw Sans. "Sans! Help!" She screamed at him.

Terry didn't see it well, but it looked like Sans' eyes disappeared. DId he even have any?

"Sorry, kid, rejection is rejection." He said. "Well I'm going to Grillbys". He turned to Undyne. "You want anything, Undyne?"

Undyne scolwed.

Terry kept running, she ran past the bluest water she'd ever seen, but didn't have time to admire it.

There was a light puzzle.

"Not _now!"_ She said, she didn't have time to solve a light puzzle.

At last, Terry decided it was time to hide again, but where was there to hide? There was the water, but then she'd drown. There was the echo flowers, but how could she hide there?  
Terry saw a nice little tiny patch of grass, good for hiding something tiny, but not a full human! But it was the only thing she had.

She ran behind the bush. "I can see you there, punk!" Undyne said. Terry hoped she was lying to get her out of the bush.

Terry stayed.

"Get out or face death!"

Still, Terry stayed.

She didn't know when, or how, if even now, but something bad was going to happen. This will be the end of Terry's life.

"TERRY!" She heard Patty's voice in her head. But nobody came.


End file.
